


Honest Work

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Double Drabble, Kink, M/M, Reveal, baggage, guilty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt for the Rare Pair Drabble Meme: Arrow, Oliver/Quentin, breaking the news</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest Work

They kiss, angry, rough, Quentin’s back pressed against the alley wall. It’s a dance they’re both familiar with.

They part, and the Hood shakes his head. “This isn’t right.”

“Why’s that?” Quentin says, his hand still gripping the Hood’s shoulder.

A pause. “You wouldn’t want to if you knew who I am.”

Quentin looks up at him and laughs, bitter. “You’re that fucking spoiled brat.” 

Oliver starts, backs up, stares.

“Yeah,” Quentin says, “Of course I know. The Hood comes back when you do. Connected to both my daughters. I am a detective you realize.”

Oliver turns the voice modulator off. “Why?” he asks.

Quentin laughs, almost. “I guess I’m all kinds of fucked up. You should be able to relate.”

Oliver is motionless, uncertain. The dynamic between them, the power, has shifted; Oliver doesn’t know how to be two people at once, not to Quentin. 

“Do we have to stop now?” Oliver says, voice cracking.

“Do you want to stop?” Quentin asks, brittle, and Oliver can see fear in his eyes, vulnerability.

Oliver shakes his head no, sees relief soften Quentin’s grim smile. 

Quentin kisses him again, this time softer. 

“Oliver,” he whispers, full of claim, and Oliver shudders.


End file.
